


Trapped

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Knots Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, In Chains, M/M, Painful Sex, bleeding during sex, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Iron Wonder encounters a familiar villain, and his plot is more nefarious than usual.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warpropti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpropti/gifts).



The building was an abandoned warehouse with peeling paint and screeching hinges on every door, and it was just one of a dozen like it on that city block alone. There was nothing unique about it, nothing to make it stand out beyond its location, but that didn't mean The Iron Wonder wasn't familiar with all its nooks and crannies; he had probably fought some villain in each of those warehouses at least a time or two, and they existed as standing monuments to just how much time he spent protecting this city. _His_ city.

The fact that yet another supervillain was holed up in one _again_ was more amusing than it should've been, and that it was this particular villain—Professor Ordinary, a man who definitely lived down to his name—made it even funnier. Professor Ordinary, in an abandoned, rundown, nondescript building: it was like Supervillain Clichés 101.

Liz did not find it nearly as funny as he did, but then, she didn't usually go for the puns either; it was probably an experience thing.

"It has to be a trap. Right?" her voice came in, tinny and buzzing over the comms. She'd been right next to him a few seconds ago, but at the gesture of his hand, she'd shot off downtown to check the scene. Liberty Bank: it was a classic for a reason, and when all the alarms had gone off two minutes ago, it was a hunch that had led him here instead of the crime scene (well, a hunch about the sloppiest, most obvious musclemen of all time that he'd seen casing the place that afternoon.) It was perfectly predictable and familiar, and he didn't even need to scan the building to know who was behind the day's villainous act. Assuming everything went well, Professor Ordinary would be in custody in less than an hour, with another day miraculously saved; not bad, for a Monday.

"The professor doesn't set traps, Liz," Henry repeated for maybe the tenth time that night. "He's pretty…well, ordinary. Does the bank robbery thing, maybe the occasional political sabotage, and then does his time with good behavior. I'm more like his parole officer than anything." He crouched down, the better to see the line of windows in the building beyond without being seen himself. "He does have a thing for alpha henchmen, though."

Liz made a gagging sound.

"Great, so a beta with a complex. Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"If I need you, I'll call." A light came on in the building; Henry took his bearings and jumped down from his perch in one swift movement, silently absorbing the impact from the ten-story jump like it was nothing. "Be careful. Professor Ordinary is pretty predictable, but I can't say the same for his goons; they change every time."

"Noted. Thanks, Hank."

Henry rolled his eyes. "That's _Henry_ , Hurricane Kid. Iron Wonder out."

Liz grumbled, but she always did that when they split up. Even though they'd only worked together for about three months, it was their routine, and Henry had to admit that it was refreshing to have a sidekick who actually _cared_ about him. Most of them were just in it for the internship, their chance in the spotlight; Liz wasn't, and it had made Henry push her to the forefront of their work whenever he could, with him more willing to share the glory than usual. He hoped she appreciated it, even if it meant she was the one usually facing off against bank robbers while Henry went after the easier, less publicized mark.

She'd make a fine superhero once she'd graduated, Henry thought with pride, and he had a smile on his face when he kicked in the door nearest to the light he'd seen from outside. The professor was right where he should've been, standing with his back to the door next to a pitiful metal table. Henry didn't have supervision or anything of the sort, but he didn't need it to recognize the professor by his back alone. His smile turned rueful; at this point, he and the professor could've been old friends, and after giving the room a cursory survey—there were no guards or henchmen, all of his hired muscle at the bank he was robbing per usual—he walked in without hurry.

Professor Ordinary turned, but he didn't seem startled to see him. Of course, this routine was as familiar to him as it was to Henry.

"Iron Wonder," Professor Ordinary said, his voice as bland as the rest of him. Henry wondered, not for the first time, if his superpower was being completely overlooked; it would've made sense, what with the dishwater brown hair and dull eyes and pasty skin and average height. Captured supervillains weren't required to state their powers if they didn't use them, and while that usually wasn't a problem, facing the professor always left Henry _dying_ of curiosity. He always wanted to ask.

Asking would've been unprofessional, though, and so he hid the urge well, keeping his return greeting to just a simple nod and a crossing of his arms.

"Professor," he said with affected sternness. "I thought you were going to go straight? The parole board will be shocked."

The professor's lips twitched, and he shifted, a transparent attempt at blocking the surface of the table behind him. Average height, average weight, average build; the professor couldn't hide an evil device if he'd wanted to, and Henry almost felt bad for him, even as his curiosity sparked. Device of mass destruction: well, that was new.

"I don't know what you mean; I'm an honest citizen." He shifted again, and this time Henry saw the edge of the device; it looked like a bomb, and alarms went off in Henry's head, better than any bank's.

"Hurricane Kid, there might be a bomb," he whispered, his lips barely moving. Her panted out "found it" was a relief, and Henry almost turned on his heels to head her way before he stopped himself; he'd nearly forgotten about the professor, who was even now waiting for him to continue their banter.

Henry wasn't in the mood anymore, and he shot forward at a sprint, looking to end the encounter quickly. The professor definitely _didn't_ have super speed, and at Henry's pace, he would reach him and the table in seconds. Three seconds. Two. One.

It happened so fast that Henry only barely pulled back, and not far enough; the propelled manacles caught him on the downglide, and as soon as he stopped to pull against their hold, a matching pair came up from the floor to close around his ankles. A trap, just like Liz had said; he'd have to give her high marks for that one.

"Hurricane!" Henry shouted, hoping his voice would cut through whatever action was happening on her end. "It's a trap! Get the bomb out of the building, and—"

The professor slapped him across the cheek, hard, and Henry's head jerked in shock more than anything; the professor had never hit him before, not even as a token defense. Although the resulting motion was hardly enough to knock his earbud loose, it did stun him enough for the professor to pluck it neatly from his ear.

Professor Ordinary was changing up his game, it seemed, and Henry had already opened his mouth to speak when he got a good look at him and froze.

The professor was _angry_. Henry didn't think he'd ever seen him like that, not once, and that meant this was bad. An unknown.

"I can't have you calling your sidekick for help," the professor said as he turned away to place the earbud on the table. "It would ruin everything."

"Ruin what? Professor." Henry tugged surreptitiously at the shackles; they gave not at all, clearly reinforced with something that made them much more than steel. What's more, the position they held him in—arms stretched high above his head, pulling him up until he was standing nearly on his toes—gave him no leverage at all. "I'm a good listener. Whatever it is, we can talk it out."

"You don't get it, do you? You, with your perfect face and alpha body and gold hair—" The professor cut himself off and sent Henry a complicated look, one that was a cousin to loathing but nothing he could identify offhand. "You don't get it," he repeated quietly, and Henry—Henry had never been good with talking villains down. It just wasn't something he had in his bag of tricks.

He tried anyway.

"So explain it to me." It came out sounding like an order; Henry wasn't surprised when it snapped the professor out of whatever funk he was in and returned that angry look to his eyes.

"I'd rather show you," he said blankly, a contrast to the way his eyes still sparked with fury, and then he disappeared out of the halo of light surrounding them. There were long moments of silence while Henry was left alone, silence broken only by the sound of him testing the manacles again and again, until the professor returned. Henry didn't see him but he felt him at his back, and then heard the unmistakable sound of a pair of scissors being opened. When the cool blades punctured the spandex at his waist and began cutting, their slow path dividing his costume in two, Henry shivered but forced himself to relax; so, it was to be an unmasking. Not ideal, but he could cope with that, and it would still buy Liz enough time to foil the larger plot, even without his help. Hopefully.

He was less certain when the scissors began gently snipping up the fabric over his spine rather than going for the ties of his mask, and the unease only increased when the professor circled around to do the same to his front. The careful cutting left the top of his costume in two pieces, one hanging from each bound arm, and still the professor didn't reach for his mask. He barely even seemed to notice it was there, focused as he was on exposing Henry's torso to the open air and tucking the hanging fabric out of the way over his shoulders.

When the blades of the scissors brushed deliberately over one bared nipple, Henry knew he'd been wrong; this wasn't an unmasking at all. At that realization, he felt something he hadn't feel in years.

Panic.

"Professor—"

"Easy," the professor said. His voice was as cool as the metal he held pressed against Henry's skin, and even when he dropped the scissors to the ground and kicked them carelessly to the side, Henry still felt like his body was chilled. "I just want to see you. All of you."

The professor stepped back just far enough to tuck his fingers into the fabric at Henry's waist before he yanked down without warning. The spandex didn't move easily, molded as it was to his body, but although it caught on his ass and hips and skin, Professor Ordinary didn't stop until Henry's pants were in a tight roll around his ankles and all of him— _all of him_ —was bare. 

Henry instinctively tried to curl forward and cover his exposed genitals, but the manacles at his wrists and ankles held strong against his embarrassment. It was humiliating to struggle, and when he looked up and saw the professor watching him with interested eyes, the humiliation only got worse.

When he finally stilled, the professor smiled thinly and grabbed his cock. His grip was strong for a beta, and Henry's mouth parted in surprise when he began rubbing his palm around the sensitive head, the fingers of his other hand circling around to the base to touch the hot skin where his knot would form. He was trying to get him hard, and Henry resisted as well as he could, though that wasn't much; the professor's touch was _experienced_ , clearly used to what it took to bring an alpha to full-mast, and every second of stimulation caused Henry's cock to stiffen a little more.

When Henry's cock was hard enough that the tip turned rosy and started leaking just barely, the professor's grip turned gentle, teasing.

"Do you give this to that pretty omega sidekick of yours?" He asked calmly as he pumped Henry's shaft smoothly; the question was more surprising than this entire experience. "How often? Weekly?" His grip twisted, just like his mouth did. " _Daily?_ "

"She has nothing to do with this," Henry said, and although he was surprised that the professor knew Liz was an omega, he tried not to show it.

"Of course she does. I thought you were better than that. But I guess you're just looking for the first wet hole you can find to stick your cock into, like every other alpha out there. I've watched you for _months_ ; I know a couple when I see one."

The professor let his cock go abruptly, and Henry swallowed down the response that it wasn't true, it _wasn't_ , because it was also none of the professor's damn business. Henry wouldn't give in to intimidation just like that, especially not if he seemed interested in _Liz_ ; this new turn had made it clear that the professor was really not the man he'd thought, and Henry would never risk putting her in front of whatever he had planned.

Instead, he kept stubbornly silent, and when the professor circled around behind him, Henry braced himself for anything. That's exactly what he got.

"You ever played with yourself back here?" Hands parted his ass cheeks and a dry finger prodded at Henry's asshole. "Or is the Iron Wonder too much of a proper alpha to stick his fingers up his ass and play with his sweet little hole?"

Henry clenched his jaw and still refused to answer, refused to give any reaction at all. Despite his efforts, though, he couldn't quite stop his quick intake of breath when the professor shoved a finger inside him, too fast and hard and dry to be anything but painful.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" the professor said, his voice once again cool and detached as he began moving his finger in and out of Henry's ass. Each thrust felt like more of a violation than the first. "I'm honored."

"Don't be," Henry snapped out, his patience at an end. "You're not the first beta villain to want to mount me. The only reason you've gotten this far is because I didn't think you were _pathetic_ enough to try."

It was never wise to taunt a supervillain and Henry didn't usually make that mistake, but at least this time it brought him some relief. The finger in his ass stopped moving, and although it was still second knuckle deep, it gave him time to adjust, just barely. 

"Is that so?" the professor said, and he pulled his finger out.

Henry heard the snap of a cap followed by a wet sound, and he knew what was coming, he _knew_ it, but it was still a shock when the professor began to push his barely-slick cock inside him. Compared to one finger, the size of it was _massive_ , and Henry bit his lips to hold in his groan, even as he felt his muscles clenching feebly in an effort to keep him out.

"You're tight," the professor commented mildly, although the hitch in his breath as his cock slowly pushed inside gave his excitement away. "Alphas usually can't relax when you fuck them, obviously, but you're much tighter than the others were."

Unbidden, Henry thought of the professor's constantly changing stock of alpha henchmen, and he shuddered; he wouldn't have wished this violation on anybody, never mind the dumb but functionally harmless people the professor usually employed. The very idea was horrible.

The reality was worse, and _endless_ ; Henry felt like he'd been here forever, but the professor's cock just kept sinking deeper and deeper, filling him more and more past his brink. He could've cried in relief when he felt the professor's hipbones press against his ass because at least that meant there was no more, except, of course, that it also meant they'd only just begun. When the professor began thrusting in and out, Henry felt like his insides were being rubbed raw and dragged out of him, and he couldn't stop it, couldn't even stop the soft whimpers of pain.

"You look so perfect, opening around my cock," Professor Ordinary said after several minutes of fucking, and one hand came off of Henry's hip to brush fingertips against his overstretched hole. "Are you going to bleed for me? Or are you invulnerable here too?"

"I'm not doing _anything_ for you," Henry gritted out, and the response was a particularly deep thrust. God, Henry swore he could _taste_ that one.

The professor laughed.

"Are you pretending this isn't for me?" The hand at his asshole moved to squeeze Henry's cock tight around its base, his pinky finger teasingly brushing against his sack. "You haven't gone soft. In fact, you've only gotten harder since I stuffed my cock inside you. I think you love it."

"No." Henry didn't know who he was trying to convince, but the protest felt weak on his lips. The evidence was there in his rock-hard cock, resting in plain view in the professor's hand; Henry hated himself, even as he told himself it was to be expected. The professor had clearly done this before, after all; he knew what tricks to play.

It was a small comfort, but it was enough that Henry could bear it until it was over. It wouldn't take long, he told himself, minutes at most; he counted out six of them in his head before Professor Ordinary stopped, his cock buried as deep in Henry's ass as it could go when he came, and came, and _came_. The hot flood of come filled him until Henry felt like he was bloated from it, and still it kept coming, gushing out of his ass once there was no more room. It was a massive load, bigger than anything Henry had ever heard of a beta producing, and it was disgusting that it was inside him. Revolting. Nearly enough to make him go soft.

It took nearly thirty seconds for it to be over, but Professor Ordinary didn't pull out once it was done. If anything, he seemed frozen.

" _Oh_. Oh, Henry!"

The shock of hearing the professor say his real name was great, but it was quickly overpowered by his body clenching, fighting, struggling. His mind caught up slowly; it had taken a second to notice thanks to all the come, but something was growing in his ass, the plump cock inside him getting _bigger_ , and Henry—Henry wasn't—

"No." Henry yanked at his chains helplessly, fighting as he'd never fought in his life. "No, you can't—"

Except he was.

"Yes," the professor panted, his hips still thrusting as he struggled to push his swelling knot ever deeper into Henry's come-slick body. "I've always wanted to give this to you, but I never thought—no, I knew it. I knew you were the one." 

"No. _No_."

Professor Ordinary was a nondescript beta, barely a villain at all, no match for the City's greatest alpha hero; everyone knew that….or maybe that was just the story the professor chose to circulate.

"Henry," the professor said again, his voice like he was chiding a disobedient pet. He continued rocking his hips insistently, each tiny motion forcing his alpha knot just a bit deeper, and all at once, the pressure became too much. Henry's super body yielded, and the massive knot popped fully inside him, stretching him past pain, past agony, and into something he'd never felt, razor hot inside him.

The professor groaned in bliss as he seated himself in Henry's ass, and the sound was just loud enough to cover Henry's single involuntary sob. "God. This is amazing."

Henry wanted to say 'no' again, but his throat burned almost as much as his abused hole. This was _wrong_ ; it shouldn't have even been possible, an alpha knotting someone they had no chance of breeding, but it was undeniably true. The evidence was the blood slowly trickling down his thighs and the flood of hot semen still inside him, trapped with nowhere to go as the professor stayed tied in his ass.

It was horrible, it was painful, and Henry was _still hard_.

"Come on my knot." The words were a whisper in his ear followed by an insistent hand wrapping back around his cock. The touch was amazing and terrible, and Henry felt like he was going to puke. "Show me how much you needed a big, alpha knot in you. Show me how much you love it." The professor shifted his grip and his hips, and Henry nearly came instantly from that fresh rush of pain and pleasure. "Show me how strong you _still_ are, Iron Wonder."

"You called me 'Henry,'" Henry said to nobody, but he didn't feel like Iron Wonder just then. The name felt sullied, cut from him just like his costume.

"That's right. Henry." The professor's lips brushed his ear, just as his fingers squeezed him tight, too tight, and his knot swelled impossibly larger in his abused ass. "Because too many superheroes are called 'Hank.'"

Henry shuddered and came without meaning to, hard enough that his vision went white and he felt the manacles tremble around his hands. They didn't break, but it was close.

He could almost escape. 

He could never escape.

"You're mine," the professor said as he wrapped an arm around his waist, the better to wait out the long minutes where they were stuck together. "And you'll never touch an omega ever again, or next time I won't be so gentle."

Henry didn't have the strength to disagree with him, and he trembled in silence for long minutes, unable to ignore either the come inside him or the knot that kept him split open, helpless as he'd never been before.

***

Professor Ordinary held him in silence until his knot deflated enough to slip out, an agonizing twenty-seven minutes later. When he pulled out, Henry barely noticed the way his ass gaped or the trail of semen that spilled onto the floor, staining what was left of his costume at his feet.

He did notice when the manacles came undone, triggered by a timer set for long after the professor had left. That coward; he had run even when Henry's limbs were trembling, his body still shaking from what had just occurred. It was a small comfort, that fear of retribution, and when Henry shuffled to the table to retrieve his ear piece, he felt…different. Cold. Hollow. Defeated.

Taken.

He took a deep breath before he slid the ear piece back in, and he smiled faintly when he heard Liz's voice tumbling in three different directions at once, telling him she'd done it, asking if he needed help and if he was all right.

"No. Yes." He glanced down at his feet. His boots were still intact; he could run home like this. Stick to the shadows. It would probably be better that way.

"Good job, Liz." He took another breath, and even that small motion sent pain shooting up from his ass, his shoulders. "Oh, and Liz? Check what I need for a Vengeance Permit, will you? I feel like I'm going to need one."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :) The summary is totally terrible, but idk? I'm happy with the story itself. Up to you if Henry eventually gets vengeance, or if he tries, fails, and keeps ending up nonconned and knotted by the professor.
> 
> Oh, and Professor Ordinary's power is telepathy or something like it, if you couldn't guess.


End file.
